thebakuganhangoutfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Darkus eclipse/episode 3 What Do You Mean I Cant Sign Up.
Eclipse walks to the sign up building in the city and tries to sign up but the man hosting the tournament tells him he cant enter Eclipse:What do you mean i cant sign up host: just what i said you cant sign up the list is full Eclipse:c'mon i have to be in it Host: look kid i cant let you sign up the list is full and plus if i do the 16 battle tournament wont be even we already have 16 brawlers. Eclipse: fine then i will battle you and if i win i get a spot host: nice try kid but im not to brawl a weakling like you Lumino: i must be hearing things did you just call us weak host:yes i said weakling a brawler walks up with green eyes and orange hair doom: do we have a problem here philip philip:no your sire we dont have a problem just some kid demanding to enter the tournament when the brackets are full doom: i tell ya what if he beats me in a brawl let him enter philip philip: yes sir Eclipse: so you wanna brawl me doom: yes is that a problem? Eclipse: nope im fine with that so they go to an open area and the brawl begins Doom: GATE CARD SET Eclipse and Doom: BAKUGAN BRAWL Eclipse:RISE DARKUS LUMINO DRAGONOID Doom:STAND HAOS ARANAUT Eclipse: whoa a 1200g bakugan Doom:ABILITY ACTIVATE SHINING DESPAIR increases aranaut power by 600gs his power is know 1800gs Eclipse:FUSION ABILITY ACTIVATE ANTIMATTER BURST increase Lumino power by 800 gs his power is know 1800gs Lumino mouths open and he shoots a giant blast of energy towards aranaut Doom: i dont think so ABILITY ACTIVATE SHINING REFLECTION nullifies lumino attack and sends it right back at him Eclipse: 0 _ 0 what Eclipse: ABILITY ACTIVATE DARKUS ARMOR an armor like aura cloaks lumino from his own attack but lumino power is returned to base level eclipse thinking to himself: dang he made me use my ability to protect me from my own attack and then returned my bakugan power to base level, who is this guy? Doom: when aranaut activates active reflection it sends the attack of my enemy bakugan back at him and if the attack touches the enemy his bakugan power is returned back to base level Eclipse: ABILITY ACTIVATE POWER SWITCH lumino and aranaut g powers are switched Lumino: know we are back on top Doom: hmph i dont think so GATE CARD OPEN the ground starts shining and lumino vision starts to get blurry and he feels weak Eclipse: what is this Doom:this is my gate card draining effect it sends all of lumino g power to aranaut and you cant activate any ability for the whole brawl aranaut power is know 2800gs and lumino power is know 0 gs Doom: game over ABILITY ACTIVATE RAYS OF DESTRUCTION Aranaut shoots out beams of energy at lumino from his hands and Doom wins Eclipse on his knees: i cant believe we lost Doom: well believe it philip: sorry but your not entering the tournament Doom: no let him enter Philip: why? Doom: are you questioning me philip: no your sire Doom: THEN DO IT! philip puts him on the list philip: but we need 1 more brawler to make the tournament even Doom: i will enter it philip: but Doom: DO IT philip: ok then i have done it is an 18 battle tournament philip: i will post who vs who tomorrow and the tournament will begin 2 days after i post who vs who Doom: see you there kid and your welcome and doom walks away Eclipse gets up Eclipse: who is that guy philip philip: he is the bosses son the man who made this tournament Eclipse: he is strong philip: yes i know he is a brawling prodigy Eclipse:i dont know why but it feels like he wasnt giving his all Lumino: he seems to be hiding some more power Eclipse: yea i know Eclipse walks back to his house and gets ready to train for the tournament he makes it to his house when he looks at his bakumeter and notices he has some new battle gear Eclipse: when did i get this battle gear battle sabre Lumino: i guess when you brawled that Doom guy he must of programed it inside your bakumeter Eclipse collaspes in his bed and goes to sleep. a mysterious brawler with his bakugan are standing outside mysterious brawler: know the trap is set mysterious bakugan: our mission is almost complete mysterious brawler: i know blitz i know... a portal opens up and they go through the portal. Category:Blog posts